L E E W A N A
by KyojinChan
Summary: The winds whisper the secrets of the world to They torture me so with their never ending They whisper the tragedies that poison this world, and no matter how much I might try, the tragedies always I always wanted the wind to cease its whispering, I never realized what dangers would commence when it
1. Prologue

_ Leaves dance in the wind that whispers the secret of this world. If you listen close enough, you can catch what they are saying. I have heard the voice of the wind too many times to count. They warned me of the tragedies that would come to no vain. No matter what I did, the predictions whispered to me came and went, leaving me scarred._

Those scars left many openings in my being, making me vulnerable to the harshness of the world. I drag my feet, screaming at the heavens to lift the curse. Still, the winds whisper cruelly to me, never ceasing, not even for a day. Blocking my ears never helped because the wind could move through the cracks of my fingers.

The tears that spilled down my cheeks tasted salty and bitter. The winds always laughed when I cried, howling loudly how pathetic I was. Oh, how I wish I could pound my fist into the wind, make it stop its taunting. I wished the wind would cease.

My wish came true. 


	2. 1 - The Day the Wind Silenced

I sighed heavily, looking out the window. The house was quiet as it always was. I never met my parents. My mother died giving birth to me while my father died on a mission outside of the walls. Both times the wind whispered to me their fates. I tried to keep my father home but my attempts were fruitless. He left me in the care of my sickly grandparents, telling me he would come back to me.

I couldn't tell him about the secrets of the wind, I would be punished by the wind with more tragedies.

I shuddered at the memory, moving away from the window. I stepped silently towards my grandparents room. The door creaked open quietly as I pushed it open. I smiled sadly at my grandmother, who gripped the hand of her husband tightly. Past tears stained her wrinkled cheeks. I wish I could tell her that Grandfather wouldn't make it to the end of the week. He would be gone in two days time.

"Child, don't hide behind the door. You are welcomed her." I nearly jumped as my Grandmother's soft voice called out to me. I smiled sheepishly as I stepped out from behind the door and into the room. It smiled of decay and my Grandmother's natural cherry blossom scent. Even though there were no cherry blossoms near by nor have I ever seen them, the winds whispered to me what they were. They even sent the scent to me.

I took my stand next to my Grandmother, my eyes resting on the sickly pale face of my Grandfather. My heart ached seeing the old man in such a state. The memories of how I would always sit on his lap while he told wild stories of many brave people played vividly in my mind. They were so warm and comfortable, I wish I could go back to that time.

"You can cry, Sayoko, it's fine." I blinked rapidly, not realizing tears had found their way into my eyes. I cracked a smile, looking over at my Grandmother. She nearly never called me by Leewana, always choosing to call me Sayoko, which apparently meant 'Child of Sayo'. My mother had been named Sayo. I didn't quite get name meanings.

"I just don't want to see you sad, Grandmother." I whispered.

"Sayoko, come here." I crouched down slightly, facing my seated Grandmother. Her gnarled hands creased my face gently. A smile instantly lit up her face.

"You look just like your mother did when she was younger. A beauty in the making, you are." Her hand smoother back my hair. "You gained a lot of your mothers inheritance. You look even more Asian than German." Her dry laughed filled my ears, making a warm feeling bubble up. I enjoyed being told I resembled my mother, it made it feel as if she was living inside of me. "You have the most beautiful eyes, they remind me of the fierce eyes of your father when he fought for your mother's hand in marriage." I knew the story well, father had told me many times as a bed time story.

"Grandmother, do you think I could be like my father when I grow up?" I asked. My Grandmother's smile faded, replaced by a tight line.

"Sayoko, promise me something." My eyes widened as tears filled my Grandmother's eyes. "Promise me you will stay alive. Even though your father was not my biological child, I love him dearly. Please, please Leewana, stay alive for me." She crumbled, folding over.

"Grandmo-" I was cut off by a large boom that shook the ground. What the hell?! The wind didn't tell me of a tragedy that would happen today. The wind hasn't whispered anything to me.

_ The wind hadn't whispered to me at all_

I froze in my spot. The wind usually whispered to me the second I woke. Even if it was just a useless whisper such as what the weather would be, the wind was always there. I felt cold as I realized the winds disappearance. Had my dream came true?

"Lee . . . wana . . . go." My eyes moved to my Grandfather. His eyes were open just a fraction, his breathing slow and uneven. "Lea . . . ve . . . us." Tears threatened to spill once more.

"What do you mean leave?! It was probably just a building falling or-" Screams pierced the skies outside.

"Stay . . . alive . . ." I wanted to scream. I wanted so badly to tell them it was nothing, that wind was gone which meant the world was at peace. I wanted so badly just to hug them both and beg for a story, just like old times.

"I love you guys!" I shouted, tears finally falling. My Grandmother's sobs let through a single dry laugh before continuing. My Grandfather smiled. His eyes closed once more. Wiping my eyes, I sniffed and stood straighter. "I won't die, I promise!" I lingered no longer as I dashed out of the room and to the front door.

Outside was hell.

Men, women, and children alike raced down the cobblestone street, screaming and sobbing loudly. Babies roared loudly as their mothers raced towards their safety. As I stepped out, I realized just how awful this day was going to turn to. There, standing tall and mighty, stood a titan, a soldier hanging from its mouth.

I swallowed the screams that bubbled up inside of me. My heart was racing at an alarming speed but I couldn't slow it. Why hadn't the wind forewarned me of this?!

"Leewana!" My met the blue ones of my childhood friend, Armin Arlert. My feet moved on their own, my legs moving as fast as they could to reach him.

"Armin!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around Armin's neck. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. I kept thanking the winds for keeping him alive. The hug was cut short as Armin pushed me away.

"We have to get moving!" Armin gripped my hand, pulling me through the crowd of sobbing and screaming people. My steps flattered for only an instant before I was sprinting side-by-side with Armin. My head buzzed.

The wind was gone and the titans were inside the wall . . . What had made the wind stop? It never stopped unless I was sleeping. Maybe I am sleeping. I shook my head at the thought. If I was sleeping, Armin's hand wouldn't feel so real and the tears falling from my eyes wouldn't feel so warm.

** Why had the wind stopped?**


End file.
